High School Trent and Gwen
by Lizzie0913
Summary: Trent and Gwen meet in High School. Main couples, TrentXGwen and DuncanXCourtney. Little GeoffXBridgette. Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Total Drama Island, or anything else.

This story is really bad cause its my first one, but hope you enjoy it.

Gwen's p.o.v.

So I'm Gwen. There's nothing really great about me. I'm just a girl who's late on her first day back to school. Everyone calls me a "Goth loner" which I can agree with because I am. I don't have many friends, but I do have two best friends and that's all I need. There names are Bridgette and Leshawna. Bridgette and I were friends since we were kids, and Leshawna is always there to help me when I need it. I also have enemies. There's one main enemy I had since I stated middle school, which I'm in high school now, so we've been enemies for awhile. Her names Heather, I just can't stand her. I really hate running to school, but I just can't get another detention. I was already three minutes late when I got there, so I just walked in to here that I got another detention. What a great way to start school. As I sat down I noticed there was a new guy sitting next to me. He was kind of cute, but I just ignored him. After class I was on my way to detention.

Trent's p.o.v.

I'm Trent. Just a new student, at a new school. At my old school I was the most popularest guy. I was just being myself, yet everyone liked me. I had a feeling it was going to be the same here, because through out the whole class all the girls kept looking at me. Everyone kept looking except for one girl, who was drawing in her journal the whole time. After class was over, I walked to my locker. When I got there, this guy with a cowboy hat and a pink shirt throw a football at me. When I caught it I throw it back, that's when a teacher grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She then told me that I had gotten detention. Great, my first day at a new school, and I already have detention.

Gwen's p.o.v.

Detention was so boring. I just sat there drawing on the desk. Half way in detention, the door opens and the new guy was there. He just walked in and sat next to me. After about three minutes of thinking of what to do next, I decided to talk to him.

"So why are you here" I asked

"I got caught throwing a football" He said looking right at me. I looked at him and smiled, because he was _really_ cute.

"That sucks"

"You could say that. So are you always late to school?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." I started to erase my drawings I had made on the desk.

"Well if you ever need a ride, you can always ask me" I tired to stay claim, but no one ever asked to give me a ride, and especially not anyone this cute.

"I'd like that" I turned my head a little, because I could tell I was going to start blushing.

"Cool, here's my number, call anytime. Oh, by the way can I have yours?"

"Sure." I handed it to him and smiled. It was weird, but I was happy he asked for my number.

"Almost forgot, I'm Trent."

"Gwen."

"I like that name, it fits you well."

"Thanks." After that, we both got up because the bell was about to ring.

"Talk to you later."

"Later." We both went are separate ways. The rest of the day was boring. There was one good thing, Trent was in almost everyone of my classes. I didn't get the chance to talk to him, because all the girls kept following him. I had this weird feeling when ever I looked at him. I never really liked any guy at my school. Trent was different, but I don't have a crush on him, or at least I think I don't?

Trent's p.o.v.

I new my new school would be the same as my old school. I wanted something new to happened, which it did. I met Gwen, a Goth girl, who isn't like the other girls. She's cool, and is pretty good looking. When I got home I started to play my guitar. After about an hour my cell phone began to ring. I looked at it and it said Gwen's name. I quickly answered it.

"Hello, is this Trent?" It was a little boy talking.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Gwen's little brother."

"Ok, nice to meet you, but why are you calling me?"

"Just to see how you are, because Gwen keeps talking about you."

"What, she's talking about me? What's she saying?"

"Its nothing bad, just how cool, nice, and cute you are."

"Really, she said that."

"Yep, and guess what else she said……."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" I could hear Gwen yelling.

"Well gotta go, here's Gwen."

"Ok……"

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Gwen, its me Trent"

"What! My brother called you! Oh no! Um, well, what did he say?"

"He just wanted to see how I am, because you talk a lot about me."

"Um…. He's lying, I only talked a little about you."

"NO! SHE WROTE IN HER DARIY THAT SHE THINK SHE MIGHT LIKE YOU!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I heard the door slam.

"Gwen, you ok?" I asked

"Yes, but did you hear what my brother said?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, don't believe him, he's um… lying again."

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Of coarse. So this is random, but if you'll like, I'll take you to school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so it's a yes then."

"Yes." I hear her talking to someone, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Um, Trent, I gotta go help my mom, ok."

"Ok then, see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye."

So I get to take Gwen to school tomorrow. I kept thinking about what Gwen's brother said. I wasn't sure if it was true or not, but I wouldn't mind if it was true. After about five minutes I realized that I don't know where Gwen lives, and I said that I'll take her to school. I didn't want to call her, because she's busy now. I'm sure I'll fine out where she lives, somehow.

Sorry if its bad, its my first story ever. Please review, and tell me if I need to work on anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Total Drama Island, or anything else.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and read this story. I'm glad people liked it. Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Trent's pov.

So I don't know where Gwen lives, but it can't be that hard to find. After about 2 minutes of thinking, I decided to just leave earlier, and drive around looking for her. The next morning, that's exactly what I did. I got on my new motorcycle and just rode around. After a good 4 minutes, I found Gwen walking out of her house. So I stopped right in front of her, and got off my bike.

"Hey Gwen, ready for that ride." I asked, watching her reaction to my bike.

"T-Trent, you have a, motorcycle." Gwen looked really shocked. 

"Yeah, you like?"

"Of course I like it, I just didn't expect you to have one already."

"My dad just bought it for me a week ago."

"That was really nice of him."

"It was, but we really should get going if you don't want to be late again." I grabbed her bag, to help her on.

"Uhh, Trent, I don't know about this. I never rode a motorcycle before."

"It will be fine, just hold on tight, ok." I helped Gwen on the bike and then got on.

"Ready?" I asked, as I turned the motor on.

"Yes." She said back, and then we were off. It didn't take long at all to get to school. We still had 10 minutes before school started.

"So how was the ride?" I asked.

"It was fun, thanks for the ride." We both were on are way to are lockers, and it was awkward, cause no one was talking. I didn't know what to say. Usually I always have something to say, but some how today I had nothing. I decided to say the first thing on my mind.

"Hey Gwen, would you like me to take you to school every day, I mean if you want." 

"What?" I could tell she was shocked, of the random question I had just asked.

"You know, that way you won't be late to school anymore."

"Are you sure that's ok, cause that's a lot to do."

"I'm ok with taking you, so is it ok with you?"

"Yes it is, but does that mean on the way back home to?"

"Yeah, why would I take you to school and not take you back."

"Yeah your right, that was a stupid question."

"No that wasn't a stupid question, you were just making sure."

"Well here is my locker, guess I'll see you later then." She said putting her bag down.

"Yeah see you later" I waved bye and walked to my locker. I had this weird feeling I notice whenever I was with Gwen. I wasn't sure what it was, but I think I might be falling for her. 

Gwen's pov. 

School went by fast and very boring. I even got tons of homework. Trent was in every one of my classes, expect for 4th period History, and 7th period Math. We sat by each other in all the classes we had together, and we even walked to all the classes together. We had a lot of things in common. Like we both like music and art, and how we're both down to Earth and we both understand each other. Trent was different, usually I hated all the popular kids, but he was popular, and I didn't hate him. I actually think I might like him, but there is no way I will tell anyone that. Like I even have a chance with him, he's popular and I'm a loner. We're both just too different, to ever be together. After school, he took me home just like he said. I feel a little weird with him, but I don't want my feelings for him, to get in the way of are friendship. 

Trent's pov.

It's been a month and a half since I moved here. I've made some of the best friends I've ever had here. They are Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna, and of course Gwen. Duncan obviously likes Courtney, but I'm not sure if she likes him back though. Everyone knows Geoff likes Bridgette, but he can't get the courage to ask her out. I'm not sure about Harold and Leshawna, I think there just friends. The only reason we hang out with Harold is because Duncan and Geoff copies off his homework. I like Gwen, but I don't want to say anything, cause I don't want to ruin are friendship. What if she doesn't like me back, the way I like her. 

The beginning of school was boring today. Gwen and I just passed notes to each other about how each class was boring. Once it was lunch time, everyone was trying to decide what we all were going to do this weekend.

"Hey, maybe we can sneak into an R rated movie." Duncan suggested.

"No way! We could get caught! Why don't we just go to the museum, I heard they just added a new exhibit." Courtney said.

"There is no way I am going to a museum to learn on the weekend, when I don't have to." Duncan complained. 

"We can all go swimming. It would be really fun." Bridgette added. 

"No, swimming is lame, Lets just have an _awesome_ party!" Geoff said excitedly.

"Dude, you always have parties, we have to do something new, like maybe go roller-skating, and then hang out at my house." I suggested.

"That sounds good." Gwen said.

"Yeah I'm down with that." Duncan said putting his hand behind his head, and his feet on the table.

"What about are big English test we have Monday?" Harold remembered

"We can study at my house too." I added.

"So that's it then, we'll meet at Trent's house after school today." Duncan clarified 

"This is going to be fun!" Courtney and Bridgette added.

So that is the plan for after school today. I can't wait to just hang out with a couple of friends. After school I went home to wait for every one to come over.

Hope you liked it. I didn't really like this chapter. I didn't know what to write about. Please review, and I'll write more soon. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own total drama island or anything.

Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it.

Trent's pov.

So we were all gonna meet at my house to go roller-skating, then just hang out. Duncan was the first to arrive. Then Bridgette, Courtney, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, and finally Gwen.

"So how are we going to get to the roller-rink?" Bridgette asked.

"Trent, don't you know how to drive?" Gwen commented.

"Yeah, but I going have a motorcycle." I said.

"Ok I am not going to walk to the rink." Duncan said as he sat down, putting his feet on my living room table.

"C'mon dudes! We have to go! I don't we have a RACE!" Geoff stood up and yelled.

"I am a really slow runner." Harold added.

"Then don't race, but I'm so in. Lets do this!" Duncan said as he got up.

"I'm in too!" Bridgette added.

"Me too." I said.

"I guess I'm in." Gwen said.

"Fine, guess I'm in too." Courtney added.

"Your going down, princess!" Duncan said to Courtney.

"I don't think so, I'm going to so win. And _don't _call me princess." Courtney said back.

"Whatever, we'll see right now." Duncan added as he walked to the door.

"Well I am _not_ going to run, so I guess me and Harold will just meet you guys at the rink." Leshawna said.

"Fine with me. So lets Race!" Duncan yelled.

We all went out to the sidewalk and lined up.

"You guys all ready" I asked.

"YEAH! LETS DO THIS!" Geoff yelled.

"Ok. Ready. Set. GO!" I yelled, and we were all off.

Duncan, Courtney, and Geoff were really going at it. Bridgette, Gwen and I ran, but not as fast as we could, like the others were.

"Hey Bridge, why aren't you running with everyone else? Aren't you athletic?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to waste all my energy just getting there, plus I don't want to be all sweaty there too." Bridgette answered.

"That's a good idea, I didn't think about that." I said.

"So why did you guys not run with the others?" Bridgette asked.

"Well I just don't really like running, but I wanted to get there kind of fast." Gwen said.

"Same for me." I added.

"Cool." Bridgette said.

We got there in about three minutes. Duncan had won and was jumping around. Geoff was glad for Duncan, but Courtney was mad.

"YEAH! I WON! Sorry princess but you LOST!" Duncan yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled, as she kicked Duncan in the spot where you _don't_ want to be kicked.

"Stop it Courtney!" Bridgette said as she pulled her always from Duncan.

"Ahhh, that _really_ hurt." Duncan said as he fell to the ground. Geoff helped him up.

"Can we go in now?" He asked.

"Yeah, Leshawna and Harold will be here in a couple minutes." I said.

We all got are roller-blades and started stating.

Gwen's pov.

I had a bad feeling about roller-skating. I'm not that good at it at all. Once I had my blades on, I just stayed sitting. I watched everyone skate. Everyone was so good, I decided to wait from less people to be on the rink, so that I don't get in the way of people. Then I noticed Trent came and sat next to me.

"Hey, why aren't you skating?" He asked me.

"I'm not the best skater, so I'm waiting for less people to be on the rink." I said.

"You should still skate, its really fun. If you need help, I could help you if you want." Trent said.

"I would like that." I said back.

"Cool. Lets go skating then." He said putting his hand out.

"Ok." I grabbed his hand and turned my head cause I was blushing a little.

So that's it for now. Please review and I'll write more soon. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own total drama island or anything.

I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been super busy. I hope you like this chapter. I thought it kinda sucked. I have the whole story already planed out. I just have to type it out. I will try to update sooner.

Gwen's pov.

"I'm sure you'll have a blast skating, even if you'll not that good." Trent said smiling as we walked towards the rink. My legs began to shake a little and I was blushing a lot.

"Gwen, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be with you the whole time." I wasn't scared of skating I just sucked at it. I was just nervous to skate with Trent.

"Umm, Trent, I know how to skate. You don't have to go with me."

"Don't me silly. I _want_ to skate with you."

"Ok then." I said looking at the floor. I was confused. Why was Trent being so nice to me. He was so different from any other guy I've ever met before. I don't know why, but I just feel happy when I'm with him. We went on the rink and just skated around a few times. I saw some people looking at us. They probably thought we were a couple cause we were holding hands. I didn't have a problem with that. I kind of liked it.

"Are you having fun?" He asked me.

"Yes." I smiled. Then I heard someone yelling. I looked around to find it was Duncan and Courtney.

"Ok then lets have a little race you and me. Then we'll see who's the better skater!" Duncan said to Courtney.

"Your so on!" Then they were off. I was amazed of how fast they went. In just seconds they were behind me and Trent.

"Yeah! I sooo gonna beat you princess!!!" He yelled. Then without looking he crashed right into me! I slide and fell. Duncan fell, but got up so fast, it was like he never fell!

"Gwen! Are you ok?" Trent asked as he skated to me and helped me up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Duncan's such a jerk!" I said. I was mad! He made me fall! And I fell in front of Trent!

"I know he is. As long as your ok everything is fine, right. So would you like to take a break now?"

"Yea." We skated to a table to take a break.

Duncan's pov.

"Man! Gwen totally made me lose! This so sucks!" I yelled.

"Don't make up excuses. I won!" Courtney smiled.

"Yeah right! You saw me crash into Gwen! That's cheating!"

"Whatever." It was quiet for a minute. What was I suppose to do now? I just kept looking at her. She looked really hot right now looking at all the skaters.

"You wanna get a drink?" I asked.

"Sure." We sat at a table and I just continued to stare at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked confused.

"You know you really look hot right now."

"Eww! Your so gross!" She yelled kicking me in the leg.

"Ow! It was a complement! Man!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine!" I still kept looking at her and she just kept looking at the skaters.

Courtney's pov.

Oh my god! What is wrong with me! I think I'm happy that Duncan said I looked hot! Eww! He's soo gross! There is no way I'm ever going to like him! Not now, not ever! At least I hope I don't.

Trent's pov.

Gwen sat in front of me, looking at her drink. I had know idea what to talk about. I had to think of something. I couldn't let her stay bored.

"So Gwen, is there anything you would like to do once we all get to my house?"

"Umm. It doesn't really matter. Anything it good."

"Well I have no idea what we're all going to do."

"Bridgette has really great ideas. We can always ask her."

"Sounds cool. Oh, remember we all have to study too."

"Man. I hate studying. So what is your grade in English?"

"A-. How about you?"

"C+. Wow your doing really good in that class. Isn't it hard?"

"Not really."

"So what time is it?" I looked around for a clock.

"It's 6:35. I guess we should be going soon."

"Yeah." We both got up to tell everyone that we should leave now.

"What! We're leaving now!" Duncan complained.

"Yes. Plus you weren't doing anything. You were just looking at Courtney."

"So. She's hot. Oh I have a question dude?" Duncan asked as to pushed me to a corner.

"What?"

"I was thinking of asking Courtney out. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"How should I know."

"C'mon dude. I want to know what you think."

"If you really want to know, you should ask her. Take a chance. If you like her then ask her, but only if you _like_ her, not cause she's hot."

"Awesome. Oh and I _do _like her. I'm so gonna ask her out. So what about you and Gwen."

"What about us?"

"When are you gonna ask her out?"

"What! Who said I even liked her!"

"Uh dude, it's written all over your face!"

"What really!"

"Totally. So when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know."

"Well you better make it soon or she's going to lose interest in you."

"What! Do you really like that could happen."

"Yea. So best of luck. Your gonna need it. So we gonna leave now."

"I guess."

"Cool. Wait are we going to walk again?"

"Yea. How else do you plan to get there."

"Man! This sucks!" Duncan yelled as he walked towards the door where Gwen and Courtney were standing.

"Uh guys, where is Bridgette and Geoff?"

"Well, I texted Bridgette about an hour ago and she said that her and Geoff went to his house to watch a movie." Courtney said.

"What! I thought we were all going to hang out." I said back.

"Um guys. What about Harold and Leshawna?" Gwen asked.

"I'll text her right now." Courtney added as she started texting. We all stood there waiting. We wait for about two minutes.

"So where are they at?" Gwen asked.

"Well, they both got tired, so they went to some café. She says sorry but there not going to come to Trent's house."

"What! So it's only going to be us four!" Duncan complained again.

"Well if you guys don't wanna go to my place it's fine."

"No. I still want to come over." Gwen said.

"Me too." Courtney added.

"I have nothing better to do." Duncan said.

"Cool. Then lets go." I said as we all walked out the doors. I wonder what we're all going to do? I know Duncan is going to try to ask out Courtney. What am I gonna do. I don't know if I should try to ask Gwen out too, or if I should just wait longer. I really don't want to mess up are friendship.

So that's all for now. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own total drama island or anything.

Gwen's pov.

"Isn't the sky beautiful right now." I said looking up as we all walked to Trent's house.

"Yeah it sure is. It so peaceful." Courtney agreed. It was dark with tons of stars. Everyone was quiet the whole way there. I thought that was weird. Plus Trent looked like he was really deep in thought.

Duncan's pov.

The way to Trent's house was so boring. I didn't get what was so great about the stupid sky. Once we all got to Trent's house, we didn't know what to do.

"Ok, so I'm bored." I said sitting on Trent's couch.

"Duncan we just got here, relax." Courtney told me.

"Why don't we play some game or something." Gwen added.

"Spin the bottle or truth and dare!" I yelled.

"No!" Courtney yelled.

"Yes! We need some action around here. Trent pick one."

"Um, truth or dare I guess." He said.

"Awesome, Trent goes first!" I yelled. Now was my chance to get to know how Courtney feels about me and help Trent hook up with Gwen.

Trent's pov.

"What? I'm not going first." I didn't even want to play. I want to ask Gwen out, but not by playing some stupid game.

"Oh yes you are. Now go!" Duncan yelled again. Man does he sure like to yell.

"Fine. Courtney truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She said. Duncan smiled. I knew what he wanted me to ask.

"Ok, what's your favorite animal?" I asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you ask that stupid, pointless question? No one cares what her favorite animal is!" Duncan yelled.

"What's your problem Duncan! Its just a question!" Courtney yelled back at him.

"I'm just going to get some water." Gwen said walking to my kitchen, I followed her.

Gwen's pov.

I pored myself some water.

"Want some water?" I asked Trent, knowing that he followed me.

"Sure."

"So what's Duncan's deal. I mean you only asked a question. It was his idea to play the game." They were still yelling and arguing with each other.

"I think I know why he was mad."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he wanted to asked Courtney out to night. I think he wanted me to ask Courtney if she liked him."

"Well he gets mad to easy. He could of asked himself."

"Yeah." We smiled at each other. Then just randomly Duncan and Courtney stopped yelling. We walked to see what had happened. I dropped my empty cup of water. My month dropped. They were making out.

"What?" I said in shocked.

"Nice dude, you did it." Trent smiled. Duncan broke there kiss.

"I know. Me and Courtney are together." Duncan smiled like a little kid.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Well we were yelling when Duncan just suddenly kissed me." Courtney blushed.

"Well we're going to leave now. See you guys at school." Duncan said grabbing Courtney's hand and walking out the door.

"Well there in a hurry to leave." Trent said.

"I guess there's nothing to do now. I should leave." I want to find my sweater.

"No! I mean, you don't have to go now, we could still study for our English test we have."

"Ok." We set out are books and started studying until it was really late.

"I think I should go home now." I said packing my books in my bag.

"Ok I'll drive you home." Once there at my house Trent walked me to me door.

"I had fun today. Thanks for helping me skate." I told him.

"No problem. We should really hang out again sometime, just us." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be nice." We were looking in each others eyes. He had the most gorgeous eyes. He leaned closer to give me a kiss. I started to panic. I quickly with out thinking, pushed him away, when we were just inches apart.

"I'm so sorry. I panicked." I said realizing what I did.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. Well see you at school. Bye." He walked to his motorcycle and left.

"Bye." I said quietly. How could this happen. Why did I have to push him away? That was my chance to finally kiss him and I blew it. What if he thinks I don't like him? This it terrible. Now what am I going to do?


	6. Note

I'm extremely sorry to you all that I haven't updated my stories in forever. I've just been busy doing other things and lost interest. I very sorry about that. And well I've gotten a lot of messages and reviews about updating and I've really wanted to. But currently in the show Gwen likes Duncan and there's that Courtney, Duncan, and Gwen love triangle. Honestly I'm not a fan of that I personally like Gwen and Trent. I know that is over know, but I'll always be a Trent and Gwen fan.

Anyways so I've been thinking of writing more and updating my stories now. But I don't know if people would still want to read stories about Trent and Gwen, but oh well I guess. Anyways I've been writing Naruto stories lately too so I'll be posting those up too. But since I'm still very busy doing other things, I'm only going to update on story for now then the others some other time. So now this part is up to you people! Either comment or go to my profile and vote to let me know what story you guys want be to update first. Okie dokie peoples, thanks so much for reading my stories, it means a lot, thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Finally updated this story. I just love Trent and Gwen, I think they're the best TDI couple. I'll always think that. I don't really like this chapter, but oh well, the others will be a lot better. I will try and update as soon as possible, in the mean time, please review and enjoy.

-Gwen's pov

I woke up feeling terrible. I couldn't believe I didn't let Trent kiss me! I was just so confused and it happened so fast and I just don't know!

"Ahhhhh I completely ruined everything!" I slammed my head in my pillow. I didn't want to get up. More importantly I didn't want to face Trent. He probably thinks I don't like him. I slammed my head in my pillow again. At least it was Saturday. I took a deep breath and grabbed my cell phone. I need so advice. I dialed Courtney's number.

"Hey Courtney." I said in a voice full of sadness.

"Hi Gwen? Is something wrong?" I could tell she could sense the sadness.

"I made a huge mistake last night and I really need some advice, can you get Bridgette and come to my house?"

"Sure we're be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks." I ended the call. I brushed my teeth and semi fixed my hair. I just felt terrible today. I went back to my room and just sat on my bed writing in my dairy my huge mistake.

"Gwen! Your friends are here!" My mom yelled from down stairs.

"Have them come to my room!" I yelled back. Courtney and Bridgette came up to my room.

"What's the problem?" Courtney asked sitting in my desk chair.

"Yeah what happened? Is everything ok?" Bridgette sat on my bed across from me.

"No I screwed up everything!"I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"No way! Gwen your pregnant!" Bridgette yelled in shock.

"No! Is Trent the father?" Courtney asked.

"No no no! I'm not pregnant, trust me."

"Ok good so what's the problem?" Courtney said in relief.

"Well umm yesterday Trent old me home after all you guys left and well, and he walked me to my door and tried to kiss me, but I turned away and he just said sorry and left."

"Why did you turn away?" Bridgette yelled in shock.

"I didn't know what to do, it was just so sudden and well I've never kissed anyone before and I guess I was just nervous." I blushed.

"Wow, well do you still like him?" Courtney asked.

"Of course, I just think now he thinks I don't." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, just act like nothing happened. I'm sure things will get back to normal." Bridgette said.

"You think?" I said back.

"Totally."

And with that the weekend flew by and it was Monday once again. I hadn't talked to Trent since the whole me rejecting his kiss thing.

"What's done is done. Forget the past and more on." I told myself as I sat outside my house waiting for Trent to pick me up for school. I waited and waited and waited till finally he came.

"Umm hi Trent." I nervously said walking towards him.

"Hey Gwen sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem I didn't even notice." I got on him motorcycle and we were off to school. Normally he would talk but this time it was silent. The quietness was killing me. Finally we got to school.

"Thanks for the ride." I said getting off.

"No prob." He simply replied. It was silent again. I couldn't take it.

"Trent I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry for not kissing you, ok I'm sorry so let's just stop with the awkward silence." I said very irritated.

"Sorry for just not wanting to talk. Just one morning I wanted quietness, well I guess there's another thing I couldn't get." He said back.

"Trent you know what your such a jerk!" I yelled then ran away. I don't know what had just happened.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled letting my anger out. I didn't know what made me so angry. I didn't even want to be at school anymore. I ran to the nearest bathroom and collapsed. A few tears filled my eyes.

"What do I do now?"

-Trent's pov

What came over me? Why did I suddenly get so mad? I just felt so terrible inside. I had gotten so mad at Gwen.

"I have to say I'm sorry." I ran to her locker to find she wasn't there.

"Her cell!" I called and it went straight to her voicemail.

"Great." I sighed. I continued walking around the school hoping to find her. Five minutes before the bell rung I found her walking to class.

"Gwen!" I yelled running up to her.

"What do you want?" She said not looking up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry for getting mad, it's just about the whole kiss thing, it's just causing more problems, can we just pretend it never happened?"

"Let's please, and I'm really sorry about it, I wanted to I was just nervous." She blushed

"It's fine as long as we're cool again." I smiled.

"Yes." She smiled

-Gwen's pov

A month passed since the whole me rejecting Trent's kiss thing happened. Luckily things were back to normal. Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, and I were sitting at our lunch table like we did every day. We all laughed and talked and this was my favorite time of day, when everyone was together.

"Hey guys check this out!" Cody yelled waving a bright blue paper.

"What's that?" Bridgette asked.

"It's the first dance of the year! It's this Friday! You guys going?" Cody asked in excitement.

"A dance is another name for a party! I'm so in!" Geoff yelled. He looked at Bridgette.

"Bridge would you like to come as my date?" He asked as he kissed her hand.

"Yes." She blushed and giggled a little.

"Hey princess how's about you and me go?" Duncan asked.

"Gross!" Courtney yelled.

"Aww princess you know you want me and I'm not gonna give up." He winked at her. Courtney blushed a little turning her head to hide it.

"Gwen oh Gwen would you like to be my date for the dance?" Cody asked. His face full of hope.

"I umm." I looked at Trent who was looking at his food. I would more then anything love to go to the dance with Trent, but what if he doesn't ask me, more importantly what do I say to Cody. I don't want ot go with him, but how do I not be mean. But wait what if Trent doesn't after me at all? My head was spinning.

"Hello? Earth to Gwen?" Cody waved his hand in my face.

"I umm got to think about it, I'll let you know later." I said.

"alright then, I hope it's a yes! Well see you all later, bye." Cody waved goodbye and left. I sighed.

-Trent's pov

What! Did Cody just ask Gwen to the dance? I can't believe it! I was going too, I just wanted to do make it special or at least somewhere private just in case she rejects me again. But would Gwen actually go with Cody? I honestly don't know, either way I have to ask her real soon before she decides to go with Cody. Hmmm I got to think of the best time and how I'm going to do this.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Total Drama Island or any of the characters.

* * *

So I am back, finally updated after soooo long. I recently watched total drama action again and fell in love with Trent and Gwen all over again! I don't think this really fits with the characters because since its been a long time I have forgotten that special quality that makes everyone unique. But hopefully you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Trent's p.o.v.

After lunch we all went to English. Gwen was in front of me talking to Bridgette. I turn to Geoff,

"Hey dude, can I ask you something?

"Sure dude whats up?" I sigh and lean in closer to whisper.

"I want to ask Gwen to the dance on Friday, but I don't know how, plus Cody already asked."

"Oh, you know Gwen wants to go with you its written all over her face, just ask her after school."

"Today? It's the same day as Cody, and I want to make sure when I ask her it is like way special to where she wont say no." I started thinking.

"Well dude its Wednesday, so it has to be asap." Then Bridgette turned behide.

"Hey babe, is it ok if we take a rain check for the movies tomorrow? The girls and I wanna go dress shopping?" She smiled.

"Of course babe." He kissed her real quickly. "Dude lets party!" He said turning to me.

"I'll think about it." For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about how to ask Gwen out. It has to be today…. Maybe I can ask her to grab a bite to eat or on the way home…

* * *

Gwen's p.o.v.

I want Trent to ask me. I sighed as I kept thinking that I could maybe be going to the dance with Cody. He's a nice guy, but definitely not my type. I guess I can give Trent till the night to ask me.

"Hey Gwen, ready to go home?" Trent asked.

"Yes." I grabbed my bag and hopped on his bike.

"So got any plans later?" Trent asks me.

"Um not really just study for history that about it."

"Cool, well maybe later I'll give you a call and we can get a bite to eat? His eyes stared at the road.

"Yeah that sounds fun." I was glad he couldn't see I was starting to blush. Maybe he is going to ask me after all.

"Sweet." He say. About four minutes later I get to my house.

"Thanks for the ride Trent." I smiled.

"No prob, call you later alright." He put his helmet on.

"Alright." I waved and walked inside. I was super excited. Maybe my luck is changing after all.

It's five o'clock, no call from Trent. I lay on my bed drawing. I started with a rectangle, and before I realized it, it was a doddle of Trent. I giggle to myself. Suddenly my phone goes off, I grab it as fast as I can.

"Hello!" I didn't even look to see who it was.

"Gwen! I talked to Courtney, do you think six tomorrow is good for you to go dress shopping with us?"

"Oh its just you Bridgette.." I sigh.

"Someone sounds happy to hear from me."

"Sorry I was waiting for Trent to call. And yeah six is great."

"Sweet and why is Trent going to call?" She asks

"We were suppose to go out to eat today."

"Ahh maybe he'll ask you!"

"I don't know." I sighed again. Slowly I was losing hope.

"Well what about Cody?"

"If Trent doesn't ask me today then I'll just go with Cody."

"What?!"

"Well the dance is in two days, and plus Cody is a nice guy." I bit my tongue.

"I guess, but I'm sure Trent will ask you. Anyways gotta fly going to Geoff's house, cya!"

"Bye." I put my phone down and laid back down. I looked at the clock, it was 6:30. I was losing hope fast. My phone goes off again, I grab it so fast I didn't even think.

"Hello!?" I said really fast.

"Gwen honey, I'll be home soon, what do you and your brother want to eat?" My mom asked.

"I don't know… anything.." I said in defect.

"Is pizza ok?"

"Yeah."

"Gwen are you feeling fine?"

"Yeah, just have a a lot of homework." I lied.

""Oh ok I'll let you go then, see you soon sweety."

"Bye.." I put my phone down again and laid down. I tried to clear my head but all I could think about is Trent and why he hasn't called. I was so excited to go out with Trent… I looked at the clock again, it was 9:15.

"I think he canceled without telling me." I said to myself. I took a quick shower and started getting ready for bed. One more glance at the clock I decided to do. It read 10:03. Then my phone goes off. I slowly grab it, Cody's name read across the screen.

"Hey Cody." I sighed.

"Hello Gwen, hope your having a wonderful night." He sounded so cheerful.

"Its alright just sleepy." I didn't want to tell Cody I was upset because of Trent.

"You should sleep, but before you do, did you decide if you want to go to the dance together?"

I thought for a minute. I wanted to go with Trent, but he that guy blew me off, and I got my hopes all the way up. Wait we're not even dating and I'm letting him effect me so much. That's the least thing I want. I guess Cody and I will have fun, he's such a nice guy. I don't know.

"Um, sure Cody I'll go with you."

"Really! Sweet! We're going to have a blast!" He as so excited I could hear it in his voice.

"Yeah we will, hey I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow at school alright. Good night."

"Okie dokie, Night Gwen!"

I role up in a ball under my blanket. I can't believe Trent totally ditched me. After another hour in bed I was able to pass out.

The next morning I waited for Trent to come pick me. School started in ten minutes and he still wasn't at my house.

"Did he forget about me again?" I said. I was going to be late to school no matter what, so I decided to just walk. I got there right after first period ended.

"Gwen! Where were you?! You missed class." Courtney said as she ran up to me. Duncan followed.

"Trent totally ditched me this morning so I had to walk to school. Jerk ditched me last night too." I put my head down.

"Wait where is Trent?" I asked noticing everyone had came to the table I was at, everyone but Trent.

"Wait you don't know, ha" Duncan said

"Know what?"

Trent's grandma just passed away last night." Bridgette said.

"Yeah the dude is pretty upset about it, didn't show up at school today." Geoff added.

"No, that's horrible!" I said feeling terrible for being so selfish.

"Yeah poor Trent." Courtney said.

"How did you guys find out?" I asked.

"I called Trent yesterday night so I could get the Math homework to copy, and he told me." Duncan said.

"Ohh." I stayed silent. I felt so bad for Trent. I had once told me he was really close to his grandma.

School ended and I decided maybe I could go visit him, see if he's ok.

"Gwen where do you think your going?" Courtney asked.

"I was thinking of visiting Trent."

"Um today is dress shopping, don't forget that, at six o'clock."

"I wont."

"Wait so Gwen your going with Trent right?" Bridgette asked.

"Ummm." I stopped in my tracks. I had forgotten I was upset with Trent yesterday and said yes to Cody. Ugh how could I be so stupid!

"Wait you didn't say yes to Cody did you?"

"Umm, it was a mistake! Trent never called and I was upset and said yes to Cody." How could I be so dumb!

"Hahahaha your going with Cody!" Courtney laughed

"I cant believe what I did!" I said

"Just calm down, your work it out, I know you will." Bridgette patted my shoulder.

"I hope…" I grabbed my bag. "Well I'm off to Trent's, hopefully I can work this out."

"Good Luck" They both said.

I am such an idiot! Trent's grandma dies and I get mad at him. And I was completely selfish! Now I'm going with Cody, and poor Trent. Ugh so confusing. So much is going threw my head. Finally I reach Trent's house. I walk up to the door taking a deep breath before I knock. I hope I can make him feel better.

* * *

Sorry guys, got to end it there, more soon for sure, hopefully another chapter but the end of this week.


End file.
